Dark Past , Bright Future
by Smiley110499
Summary: Having a pretty dark past and growing up in the slums , is something Hikari knows very well , since the very thing happened to her . But meeting a group of four friends and getting to travel with them to save a kingdom and reclaim the throne is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance . But having a dark past could become a problem . Is there more to Hikari than they all think ?
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XV Fanfiction ( English ) Prologue & Chapter 01

Description : Having a pretty dark past and growing up in the slums , is something Hikari knows very well , since the very thing happened to her . But meeting a group of four friends , one of them being a prince , one his advisor , one other the bodyguard and the last one being a refugee of another country , and getting to travel with them to save a kingdom and reclaim the throne is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance . But having a dark past could become a problem . Is there more to Hikari than they all think ?

Note : Guys , I´m sorry to say that I won´t be continuing my other stories . I just can´t get enough inspiration to continue writing new chapters , so I decided to start over . There´s also a reason , why I´m writing this story in English , but wrote my other one´s in German . I´m feeling pretty confident in my English skills , so I decided to write this one in English instead of German . Please bear with it and I don´t mind , if someone corrects me in a review . The only thing I ask is , that nobody insults my story . If you don´t like it , then don´t read it ! Also , if you want , you can listen to some soundtracks ( Songs ) , while reading the story . I´ll write down some soundtracks at some points in the story , but the decision is up to you guys .

Sorry once again and enjoy the story !

Prologue : The dark Past

( Shattered-Trading Yesterday )

It was a rainy , cold evening . A nine-year old girl was lying on her bed , together with her beloved plush-fox . She was reading a book , while humming a little melody . When the door to her room opened , the girl looked up and saw a woman smiling at her . " Mom ! Is Daddy back ? " The woman nodded , then turned around and walked away . The girl ran after her and followed her to the grand hall .

Standing there were five men , one of them being the father of the girl . But before the girl could get any closer to them , a gunshot was heard . The mother screamed and told her daughter to run . The girl , still holding onto her plush-fox , ran away , away from the men and her mother , but then stopped and turned around . It was a wrong decision . Because the mother , whom the girl wanted to come with her , was shot right before her eyes . The girl didn´t move from the spot , frozen in shock . Her eyes slowly turned to the four men , who didn´t see her and were leaving the dead bodies of the parents behind . When they left , the girl started crying . She didn´t stop , until a woman , who worked in the house found her and called the police .

After that , the girl sat a long time in the police station , until they decided what to do with her. They decided to bring her to the orphan-house in the slums , the only one around in the big city . The girl was allowed to go to the funeral and the visit the grave of her parents sometimes . The older she got , the more she tried to leave her past behind . She got one little problem though : It didn´t work out the way she wanted .

That´s why she turned to her friends and helped them out sometimes , but she still couldn´t get over that one day . So she started to travel around and that´s how it begins , this new story.

End Prolouge: The dark Past

Chapter One : That´s how we met !

( Final Fantasy XV , Chocobo Farm )

" Sir , thanks for letting me drive to Duscae with you . " the girl said . " No problem , Miss . But why do you want to go to Duscae anyway ? " the driver answered , while keeping his eyes on the road . The landscape was beautiful ( The Duscean Landscape ) . They were right now passing the astral-shard and the girl stared at it with wide eyes . " Um … Because of some sort of … self-finding trip . Something like that . And I thought , why not in Duscae ? It looks like a good place to start a journey . " explained the girl .

They stopped in front of a gas-station . " Well , here we are ! Welcome to Duscae . " the driver announced and turned to look at the girl . " Thanks again . I´ll owe you one . " the girl got out of the truck and bowed . " Nah , it´s fine . Just tell me your name . You didn´t tell me your name the whole time . " said the driver . The girl looked up and answered : " It´s Hikari . Goodbye and good luck with work . " " Hahah … Thanks . Got a nice name , Hikari . Take care . See ya ! " And the man drove away .

Standing alone at the gas-station , Hikari started looking around . She saw a wanted-poster with a Behemoth on it and walked over to read what was standing on it . ` Behemoth wanted . 25.000 gil , dead or alive . ´ it said . " Well , it looks like a good start to get some money… " she murmured . " Hey there ! You also want to hunt down that Behemoth ? You look like you could take him on ! " somebody asked from behind her . She jumped and turned around to see four young men .

( Final Fantasy 13 LR , Meeting You )

A blonde one with a cheeky grin , a brown haired one with glasses , another brown haired one with a scar across his face and a black-blue haired one with an tired , but friendly expression . The one with the glasses started to scold the blonde one . " Prompto , that´s a rude way to talk to a lady ! Apologies , Miss , he´s a bit …careless … " he started and stared at the guy named Prompto with a scowl .

" Ah , no , it´s okay . And to answer his question ; Yes , I want to take on the Behemoth . Why do you ask ? " informed Hikari the four . " Well , we want to take it on too , so … yeah … We could use some help though … We already tried defeating it , but failed . And you look a bit special , so I thought ` Why not ask ? ´ Was that bad ? " Prompto asked . " It was worth a try , Prompto … But we didn´t even introduce ourselves . How about it ? " the black-blue haired one suggests .

" He´s right , you know . Well , I´m Hikari . Nice to meet ya . " Hikari bowed and gave them a friendly smile . " Hikari , that´s a nice name . I´m Noctis . And please , no need for formalities . Call me Noct . " he said . The guy with the scar introduced himself next and locked Prompto under his arm . " My name´s Gladio and this is Prompto , but you already know that . " The guy with the glasses was the last one . " I am Ignis . A pleasure to meet you . " Hikari nodded . " Ignis , Prompto , Gladio and Noctis … Hm …. Your Name ; " she turned to Noctis ; " sounds familiar … You´re not Noctis , the prince of Lucis ? " " Yes , I am . But please , no formalities . And not telling anyone , that I´m still alive … " he affirms . " No worries . I keep secrets pretty well . Besides , I´m not really a fan of Niflheim , since they … No … scratch that . Just know , that I´m not on their side . I´d rather die than help them . Or help you in any way I can … Sorry for rambling … " rants Hikari .

Noctis stared at Hikari for a second , then held out his hand . " We could use any help we can get and they did something horrible to you too , so … Wanna join us ? " he asked . Hikari looked at him surprised . ` How does he know that ? Maybe , because he knows how it is to lose something ? Maybe I should join … Yeah , I´ll join .´ She took his hand and nodded . " Yeah . I´ll help you . It´s the least I can do . " " Nice , thanks . Well , how about some Behemoth hunting ? I want a rematch . " " Sure , but uh…. What about you guys ? Are you okay with me joining you ? I mean …. " Hikari started , but Prompto stopped her . " It´s alright . Noct knows our thoughts , when it come to stuff like this .We´re fine with it . Welcome to the team ! " " Really ? Alright , then let´s go , I guess … " Hikari said . " That´s the spirit ! " laughed Gladio and patted her on the back . The boys started running ahead , but Hikari was sprinting ahead of them , leaving them a bit surprised . When they catched up , Hikari asked " One question though … Why do you guys need the money ? " " Our car broke down and we have no money . It´s getting repaired already , but need the money to get it back . " Ignis explained .

( Kingdom Hearts 3D , Sacred Distance )

" I see … " " Say , where are you from ? " Prompto quipped . " I´m from Insomnia . Same as you guys . " answered Hikari . " But in the Slums . To be exact , I grew up in the orphan-house there . My parents died when I was little . " she continued . The boys suddenly stopped walking . " That sounds … pretty … sad … No other family ? " Gladio said . " Nope . Only friends of my parents . But they couldn´t take me in . My family was very famous and rich , stuff like that . They always attended some parties and took me with them . But that was long ago … " she continued . Hikari had a sad look in her eyes . " Famous ? In what way ? " Ignis asked . " Some sort of royal fame or something . Don´t remember … " " Royal ? Like the Kaori Family ? The were royals of Tenebrae , but lived in Insomnia . " Noctis guesses . " That's my name . Hikari Kaori . So that means … " " … You´re actually a royal lady … Fate can be funny sometimes … " continued Noctis the sentence , that Hikari was about to say . Silence . Absolute silence . They stared at both , Hikari and Noctis , and were completely surprised . " How about … we continue this another time and get ready for a battle ? I can see the Behemoth coming straight at us ! " Hikari suddenly yelled and got ready for the upcoming battle .

( Final Fantasy XV , Omnis Lacrima )

She summoned a sword made of ice out of nowhere . The four boys summoned their weapons and started with an warp-attack from Noctis to fight against the Behemoth . At some point , Noctis was to exhausted to fight and summoned Ramuh , the Eidolon . He defeated the Behemoth with one attack , but didn´t even hit Hikari , Ignis , Prompto and Gladio . " That was … amazing and scary at the same time … " Prompto said . The others just nodded . " But we defeated the Behemoth , so that means … " " That , if we take that horn and sell it at the gas-station , you guys get your car back . " Hikari said . " Yeah ! Finally ! " Prompto yelled and fist-bumped with Noctis , while Hikari jumped at his outburst , Gladio started laughing and Ignis shook his head .

( Pitbull feat. John Ryan , Fireball )

After they returned to the gas-station , they sold the horn and payed the bill for their car . Cindy , who looked a bit curiously at Hikari , asked : " Who´s that pretty girl ? " " I´m Hikari . A friend … " " I see . Well , do me a favor and make sure , that they don´t wreck their car again , ´kay ? " " Sure . " " Hey , don´t leave us out of this . That's mean ! " Prompto groaned.

Noctis just chuckled . " It´s a girl thing . Well , we have to go now though . Cauthess is still further ahead . " " Awww , already ? Well , can´t help it . But be sure to call , if you need something , alright ? See ya ! " Cindy said . Then , they drove away to Cauthess .

End Chapter One : That's how we met !

Note : So , Prologue and Chapter One are done . Pretty short though . How was it ? Do you have some ideas ? Well , please leave a review . Thanks ! And if you have a question , just ask in the review . I´ll answer every question in the next chapter . And don´t worry , the next one will be longer . See ya in the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : The Melody , that connects us .

( Bullet Train , Stephen Swartz )

They´ve been driving for a while now and it was getting dark . Hikari sat between Gladio and Noctis and stared up at the sky . Noctis was either napping or thinking , since he did have his eyes closed , but sometimes opened them and looked over to Hikari . She looked like she was deep in thought . The others were quiet and Noctis hated it . It seemed to drive him crazy , if someone doesn´t break the silence now . He was growing more uncomfortable , the more the silence continued on . Suddenly he heard a faint sound , more like humming , beside him . Noctis looked over to Hikari , who seemed to have started humming a song .

The others did notice and then , Ignis broke the silence . " Say , Noct ? How come you know the Kaori family ? " he asked . " I … met them once on a party . There was a girl in my age , but we didn´t talk . The parents were nice , but they seemed so tensed up . A few days later I heard that they were murdered and the girl was the only one left alive . I always wondered , what happened to her … " Noctis explained , while keeping an eye on Hikari . She looked sad , but said nothing . " So practically … You and Hikari met before . " Prompto comments . " Yeah … " Hikari still didn´t say something . Gladio had also noticed , that she was humming all the time , but didn't say anything . The humming grew a bit louder . It was loud enough for Ignis and Prompto to hear it . Prompto turned around and stared at Hikari .

She was still looking at the sky . " Hikari ? Are you all right ? " Gladio asked . No answer . The humming continued . Noctis thought , that maybe she wasn´t listening to their conversation , but listening to music . That theory was proofed wrong , when he noticed , that she wasn´t wearing any headphones .

" _Then what is it ? Is it some sort of trance or is it maybe just an ignore strategy ?"_ he thought , not knowing what to make of this situation . Suddenly Hikari answered : " I´m fine . I was just thinking . Or rather trying to remember that evening Noctis talked about . Because … I don´t remember anything from the time before that happened to my parents … " " I see … Some sort of amnesia … But I´m curious . What were you humming all this time ? " Gladio asked . " I don´t know the name of it … But I´ve known it for a long time . " " Huh , figures … Hey , anyone else hungry ? " Prompto asked , trying to change the topic . " Yeah , Ignis ? " Gladio said . Ignis shook his head . " All right , we´ll stop for today . Dinner will be ready in at least 20 minutes . " He said . After that , the stopped at the side of the road , built up the tent and all the stuff they needed and then waited for dinner .

Hikari was taking a walk to take a look around . Noctis saw her standing at the nearby lake and walked up to her . " Hey , dinner´s almost ready . " he said . Hikari nodded , but continued to look at the lake . There was silence . Then … " Noctis , can I ask you something ? " " What is it ? " Noctis was surprised by that dead tone she had used for asking . " Can you … Can you see that light too ? " Now she got his attention . She can see the light ? The light of the dead ? " Yeah … I can see it . When did you notice it for the first time ? " he asked . Hikari looked at him for a second , then back at the lake . " When I was a child . Shortly after my parents died . " she answered . " You also had a death-experience ? " He was curious now . How come that she died ? Did the murderers get her too ? And did she get a second chance from Etro ? Just like him ? " I guess … It is said , that you´ll get great powers , if that happens to you . Did you receive any ? " " I don´t think I´d like such powers . I´m fine the way I am . " " That's what I thought . No matter the power , if it is on the cost of someone´s life … I´m getting nightmares from that . " " Yeah … But … If it isn´t the light of the dead , then what is it ? Is it just something that's there ? " " Maybe … Funny … " " Huh ? " " Somehow , I feel like I received something from that light today . I got a chance to talk to you . " " Well then … enjoy your nightmares . " he said sarcastically . She started laughing . It was a nice one . " You´re a funny one , aren´t you ? Well , let´s go . The others are waiting . " she said , after calming down .

He nodded . _" She´s interesting . I´d like to know more about her . It would be good to keep her around . But … I wonder … "_ Noctis thought _,_ while walking back to the others behind her . After eating and some chatting , they went to bed .

( FF XV , Somnus )

When Noctis opened his eyes , he didn´t find himself inside of the tent or inside of the car . He found himself in a building near the citadel . It looked like there was a party going on . But there was a difference . He was standing right there , but no one noticed him . And when he tried to talk to someone , no response . _" Now what ? What is going on ? "_ he asked himself . Then he noticed three familiar persons standing near him .

One was his father , himself when he was younger and a girl that looked like Hikari . They were talking to each other , so Noctis came a bit closer to listen what they were talking about . " So , you are the daughter of Lady and Duke Kaori ? " asked his father . " Yes , your majesty . My name is Hikari Aoi Kaori , it is an honour to meet you . " Hikari answered . Noctis´s younger self looked quite interested , while his father looked at him . He soon noticed the look his father gave him and introduced himself . " My apologies . I´m Noctis Lucis Caelum , the prince of Lucis . Pleased to meet you . " " Ah no , it´s all right . " Hikari said .

" Hikari , there you are . I was wondering where you went . I´m so sorry your highness , my daughter is a bit curious , that's the reason she is sometimes wandering around . I hope she didn´t cause you any trouble . " said a woman , standing behind Hikari . " No , no , it is fine . We just got acquainted , she´s a very polite girl . Now then , Noctis , please excuse me . I have some things to discuss with Lady Kaori . " The king said and walked away with Lady Kaori . Now young Noctis and young Hikari were only standing there , looking at each other .

( Shawn Mendes , Stitches )

Then a nice song came up and young Noctis held out his hand .

" Would you … like to dance ? " he asked a bit embarrassed . Young Hikari gave him a small smile . " Of course … " They walked into the middle of the dancefloor , since there was much space and started dancing a slow waltz . Noctis watched his younger self and Hikari dance together , while standing beside his father to listen in on their conversation . " So , Lady Kaori , I´d like to ask you a favour , since my son and your daughter are dancing together . " His father said . Noctis looked at his father . Was he about to ask , what he thought he would ? " What is it , your majesty ? " Hikari´s Mother asked . " Would you allow my son to marry your daughter when they are older ? " He asked it . And Noctis stood there , baffled . Lady Kaori was looking over at the two dancing royals . Then back at the King . " It would be an honour . " she said . " Then it´s official . My son Noctis and your daughter Hikari are to be married , when they got older . " What wouldn´t Noctis give for getting a chance to slap his father .

He didn´t even know her and then her parents die , leaving her completely alone and isn´t even allowed to marry him , because she was believed dead ? And now he has to marry Luna ? He didn´t hold any grudge against Hikari nor Luna , but his father not even telling him , was making him angry . But then he felt weird , more like tired . _" Why am I so sleepy all … of a … sudden … "_ he thought , while darkness consumed him .

( FF Type-0 , Zero )

When he opened his eyes once more , he saw himself , now older , standing beside Hikari in a clearing inside of a wood . He couldn´t hear what they were talking about , all he heard was the song Hikari was humming earlier , when they sat in the car . But this time it was louder and clearer , also there was somebody singing . Somehow , he knew that song . But he doesn´t remember the name of it . Noctis continued watching his copy and Hikari and started to hum along . His copy and Hikari also started dancing . When Noctis saw that , he felt like doing two things . Vomiting and slapping himself . But why , he didn´t know . His copy got closer and closer to Hikari , like they are about to kiss . Suddenly , everything turned white . Then he heard the voices of his friends . And then , he woke up .

( X Ambassadors , Renegades )

Opening his eyes for the third time now , he was relieved to see his friends including Hikari inside the tent . " Morning Noct . How do you feel ? " Prompto asked . He looked at Prompto for a few seconds , before replying : " A bit pissed , tired and sick . But nonetheless I feel great . " " Was that sarcasm ? " Ignis asked , taking a closer look on Noctis´s face . " Sort of … Some weird dream , that's all . But I remember the song you were humming yesterday . " He said , turning to Hikari . " So , what´s it called ? " " It´s called Zero . But the name doesn´t make sense … " " How come ? " " I dunno … " he said , looking at the ground . He recalled the last thing he saw , the dancing scene in the clearing . " Noct , you all right ? " Gladio asked , noticing the look Noctis had on his face . " Yeah , but one thing . " " Yeah ? " " If I meet Cor later , let me slap him . " " Why is that ? " " Because … Nah , forget it . "

The others looked confused , but shrugged it off .

( FF XV , Gratia Mundi )

" Let´s go . We´re still not in Cauthess ." Ignis said . They continued to Cauthess . Shortly before they reached the city , Ignis stopped the car . " What´s wrong ? " Noctis asked . Ignis didn´t answer . Instead , he pointed at one of the airships , that were hovering over the city . " Oh great ! Just what I needed . Niflheim Troops everywhere ! " groaned Noctis . " What are they doing here ? " Hikari asked . " Searching for us or somebody we know is in the city . " Ignis answered . Suddenly a phone rang .

They looked at each other . " Whose is it ? " Prompto asked . Noctis looked at his . " Not mine . " he said . " Not mine either . " Hikari said , showing the display to the others . " It´s mine . " Ignis said . " Hello ? … Lady Lunafreya ? Are you all right ? …We are outside of Cauthess … Yes … Yes … All right , I´ll get us there … Bye … You probably heard it . We´ll have to get to Caem . That's not far from here . " he said , turning to the group . " How´s Luna ? " Noctis asked . " She sounded safe and sound . Well , let´s get to Caem . " Ignis answered . They drove to Caem and lucky them , there were no Niflheim Troops . Ignis seemed like he knew where to go , since the stopped in front of an café . " Uh … Ignis ? Is there a reason , you stopped here ? In front of an café , while we´re actually searching for – " Started Prompto , but had to stop himself , because he saw Luna . " Ohhhhhhh …. You could have told us ! " he said instead , since Luna came out of the café .

" Hello . I hope you guys don´t mind me calling you here . And there is a new face . " she said , while looking at Hikari . " Uh … No , it´s all right . Luna , this is Hikari . She´s a new friend . " Noctis said . " I see … Well , it´s nice to meet you , Hikari . I´m Lunafreya Nox Fleuret . It´s a pleasure to meet you . " Luna held her hand out . Hikari took it and said : " It´s an honour to meet you , Lady Lunafreya . " " Well then , let´s go inside . We have a lot to talk about . Also , I´d like you to meet someone . " " And who would that be ? " Noctis asked with a slight hint of sarcasm .

" Long time no see , Hikari ! How have you been ? " yelled a new voice . Hikari stopped , looked to the side and groaned . " Oh hell no ! Not you again ! Why are you here ?! " she cursed , looking at the newcomer with an Death-Glare . " Aww , she remembers me . So cute ! I´m here because of you . Don´t tell me you didn´t receive the message from Yuki-chan ? " The newcomer was a man around the age of 24 . He had green eyes , almost white-like hair and wore some darkblue clothes . " I didn´t receive any messages after I started travelling around . What do you want ? "

Hikari asked . " To take you back to Insomnia . Yuki-chan said , that someone´s looking for you . But how about we discuss this later and I go ahead and introduce myself ? I´m Kurosaki Akadeki . Nice to meet you . " Kurosaki said and gave a happy looking grin . _" I get a bad vibe from this guy . Like he´s in league with Niflheim . Better be careful . "_ Noctis thought . " Yeah , a pleasure . " he said , trying to sound like he didn´t notice Kurosaki´s acting . When the others introduced themselves , Luna pulled Noctis aside and asked : " Is that Hikari Kaori ? The daughter of the Kaori family ? Your father had told me much about her at the treaty-signing . "

" Like , that she was supposed to be my fiancé , before her parents were murdered ? Yes , she is Hikari Kaori , but doesn´t remember anything from the time before her parents died . " he sighed . " How come that you know , that she was supposed to be your fiancé ? From what I was told , the king never told you anything about that . " " Let´s call it a vision . I had a dream last night and in that dream , I saw the past , where I first met her , and the future . But I don't recall the part with the future . " " Sounds funny . Well , the person , who wants to meet her is a well known guy , from all I know . " " Oh great , and in the end that guy kills her . Am . I . Right ? " he snapped . Luna looked irritated . " You don't trust Kurosaki , do you ? " Luna comments . " Everything about him sounds and looks like " TRAP " ! What do you expect me to do , when I see a person like him ? Bow to him and say : " It´s such an honour to meet you , even though I know you try trapping my friends and me . " ? C´mon Luna , you know me . " Noctis was slowly losing his temper and his self-control . Any more of this and he leaves this instant . " Yes I do , so I change the topic . But it still has to do with you , me and Hikari . " She said .

Noctis rose one of his eyebrows . " What do you mean ? " " When I talked to your father and he started talking about Hikari , he said he knew that she was alive and well , but didn´t contact her for one simple reason . And that being Niflheim . The murderers of her parents came from Niflheim . And that's where I come in . He wanted to be me to be your fiancé , because he wanted to make Niflheim believe , that Hikari was dead . Since he knew that she was alive , he was sure of you meeting her again . And when that happens , she´ll take my place as your fiancé . To put it short : Hikari and I switch statuses . She´ll become your fiance and I stay a friend of you . " she explained . And Noctis was shocked .

Shocked and surprised . " Holy … I … I don´t know what to say … " he said .

Luna was about to reply , when they heard Hikari scream : " Like hell I will ! I know , that this is a trap ! As soon as I enter Insomnia , Niflheim will come and kill me ! And all because of you lying to us . I´ve never trusted you and I never will ! " Noctis and Luna turned around to see Hikari walking out of the café . " What just happened ? " Luna asked , surprised by Hikari´s outburst . " Hikari lost it completely . Kurosaki told her , that the guy , that is looking for her , is in Insomnia and called that Yuki girl to confirm this . But it looks like Kurosaki was lying . That´s probably why she lost it . " Prompto answered , looking at Kurosaki , who had a big , fat , red cheek . Probably Hikari slapped him square in the face . " And she slapped him . " he added . " I´ll go get her . And you , " Noctis said , turning to Kurosaki " … You better leave this instant , if you don´t want me to kill you . " He said and left . Kurosaki was thrown out by the shop-owner and Noctis ran after Hikari .

( FF Type-0 , Zero )

He found her standing near the great fountain , looking at a magnolia-tree . When he got closer , he heard her humming . It was already dark and the streetlamps were turned on . " Hikari ? " he asked , taking a step closer towards her . " Noctis … You scared me for a second . " she said , turning around to look at him . " I´m sorry . Are you all right ? " he asked , taking another step closer . " Yeah , just a bit angry . But … " she started , stopping herself , thinking , and then continued : " I remember now . We did meet before , right ? " Noctis was surprised once more . " Yeah , we befriended each other at that party back then . Remember ? " " Yeah , we danced together . " Hikari turned around to look at the magnolia-tree again . There was some silence , until …

" _Walk on wandering souls_

 _For your respite we pray_

 _Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay,_

 _Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free_

 _So walk on and become the light that guides the way_

 _You stare up at the stars in the clear, endless skies_

 _Slowly fading lights shining back in your eyes_

 _Completely consumed with your search for certainty_

 _You'll lose sight of everything and get left behind_

 _We can leave this place together – all alone, you and me_

 _We both know the road to follow and where it may lead_

 _But if the world should come between us and you fall behind_

 _Then just call me_

 _Let your voice reach out, and tell me to wait because_

 _All I know is that I want to be with you_

To be the one that, 'til the end, you can hold onto

 _I'll keep you safe, so place your trembling hand in mine, I'd_

 _Give everything for you to say that you'll stay by my side_

 _We've made it through the storm_

Take my hand and run with me

 _Someday, somewhere_

 _Only the two of us_

Together we'll be free "

Hikari started singing . Noctis stared at her , but then actually decided to join her .

 _"Don't waste your life on me. Save yourself instead," you cry_

 _"I'll be fine on my own"_

 _Pain wells up in your eyes_

 _I brush away your tears and take you in my embrace_

 _"My life's only wasted without you by my side"_

 _I thought I'd leave this place forever – don't look back, just let go_

 _In the rain I started walking down the only road I know_

 _And just when I thought it was over,_

 _You're the freedom that found me_

 _So don't let me go_

 _I'll run anywhere if you'll run with me, too_

 _I want to hear your voice to ease the fear inside_

 _Just let me know that you'll be here, always right by my side_

 _Let me take you in my arms and hold you tight_

 _If I'm with you and you're with me, we can get through the night_

 _I know the way you feel_

 _You don't have to lie to me_

 _So close your eyes now_

 _I'll stay right here with you_

 _It'll be fine – you'll see_

 _And I know that if I promise it's not over_

 _It'll only make the end come even sooner than expected_

 _But when the day comes and there's nothing left to do_

 _I'll be here to reach my hand out_

 _'Cause the end won't come as long as I'm with you_

 _And of everyone in this world, you and I came together_

 _If you call me_

 _And let your voice reach out, then_

 _I'll always wait because_

 _All I know is that I want to be with you_

 _To be the one that, 'till the end, you can hold onto_

 _I'll keep you safe, so place your trembling hand in mine, I'd_

 _Give everything for you to say that you'll stay by my side_

I want to hear your voice to ease the fear inside

 _And let me know that you were here, waiting right by my side_

 _All I know is that I want to be with you_

 _'Cause you're the one that, in the end, I can hold onto_

 _We've made it through the storm_

 _Take my hand and run with me_

 _Hold on tight now – don't you let go of me_

 _I know the way you feel_

 _You don't have to lie to me_

 _Someday, somewhere_

 _Only the two of us_

 _Together we'll be free_

 _Walk on, wandering souls_

 _For your respite we pray_

 _Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay,_

 _Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free_

So walk on and become the light that guides the way "

When they stopped singing they looked at each other . They both remember . They remember what really happened back then , at the the day , they died together .

End Chapter Two : The Melody , that connects us .

Note : Hello ! So this was the second chapter . How do you guys like it? It´s definitely longer than the Prologue and Chapter One together . About Hikari , if you guys want to know how she looks like , then you´ll have to wait a bit longer . I will upload a picture of her in Instagram and leave the link here . ( Meaning , I have to edit this chapter ) But for those , that are okay with a normal description :

Name : Hikari Aoi Kaori

Age : 19

Eyecolor : Blue

Haircolor : Brown with blue strands

Hobbies : Singing , training with swords , drawing and … ( I´m not gonna spoiler that one . It will become pretty important later on . But you guys can take a guess . It has something to do with the powers they received from Etro .)

Likes : Nature , music , Chocobo´s and cities near water ( like Venice )

Dislikes : Alcohol , liars , guns and Niflheim

I hope you guys can live with a description that short . Like in the previous chapter , if you have any questions about Hikari , just ask . I´ll try to answer every question , as good as I can . Well , thanks for reading . See ya in the next chapter ! ;)


End file.
